A Major Catastrophe
is the season finale of Survivor: Sikuai. Summary Menyoroti Shelly, Joaquin, Bailey, Wes and Brenda arrive at camp. Shelly still looks surprised by Joaquin's decision. She asks why he voted for Bailey during the normal vote. Joaquin lies and says he wasn't sure what to do, feeling out of the loop. Shelly laughs hysterically, not believing a word of it. Shelly knows that Joaquin tried to make a move against them. Shelly then officially causes the Suicide Squad to break and walks away with Brenda and Bailey. Wes lays down in the shelter, looking at the trees. Joaquin is sitting next to him. Joaquin says that either Shelly or Bailey needs to go next. Wes agrees, those two girls have played a kick ass game and they are the biggest threats left. Joaquin thinks he can get Brenda to vote for one of the two. Hopefully he can get Brenda to vote for Shelly. Shelly tells Brenda and Bailey that Joaquin has flipped. She's done with him. After him trying to backstab her pre-merge, to her trusting him again and now he tried to do it again. Shelly decides that Joaquin is going next. Brenda feels a bit off. She wants to know the true story behind Joaquin's decisions and she will do some talking after the challenge. Challenge The challenge is won by Joaquin. Menyoroti Back at camp, Joaquin feels incredible after winning immunity for the third time. Everyone congratulates him on winning. When everyone goes their own way, Joaquin takes the opportunity to talk to Brenda. Joaquin says that Shelly is too big of a vocal threat and that she will win this game. Brenda fully agrees. She admits that she would feel horrible to vote off Shelly, but if there are no other options, she will vote her. She asks if voting Bailey could be a option. Joaquin states that Bailey isn't as big as a threat as Shelly. Shelly and Bailey are talking at the beach. Shelly notices that Brenda has been away for quite some time. Shelly is worried about Brenda possibly making deals with Joaquin. As Brenda returns, Shelly quickly asks her what she has been doing. Brenda says that she has talked with Joaquin and she says that she might vote Shelly out. She states that she thinks Shelly has played the best game out of anyone. Shelly, who is satisfied by being referred as the best player, says that she understands the decision but she needs to see that Joaquin is a threat too. If Wes goes home now, they can vote Joaquin out next and go into a female final three. Brenda says she needs to think. Brenda and Bailey then take a walk. Bailey says that it might be a good idea to vote for Shelly. Wes isn't a jury threat and if they wanna win, it might be the best to take out a big competitor. Brenda nods. Tribal Council The final five arrive at tribal council. Jeff congratulates Joaquin on winning final five immunity, asking him how it feels. Joaquin says it feels, once again, very good. He's glad to be secured to have a spot in the final four. Jeff asks Bailey if she feels safe tonight. Bailey thinks for a second. She then says that there's no room for lying anymore. She says that she does feel confident tonight. Finally, Jeff asks Shelly how she feels. Shelly shrugs, saying that she'll see if her allies are gonna backstab her or not. Everyone votes. Jeff reads the votes. . . . . First vote... . . . . Shelly . . . . Wes . . . . Shelly . . . . . . . . 18th person voted out of Survivor: Sikuai and the 9th member of the jury... . . . . . . . . Shelly (4-1) Shelly smiles, not shocked by the result. She says that she's honored to be seen as such a big game player and she wishes the remaining players the best of luck, winking at Brenda. She grabs her stuff and gets her torch snuffed. Votes Joaquin voted Shelly: "After 40 days of playing, I can finally cast my vote for you. Well played, Shelly, but the king always rules over the queen. Good bye." Bailey voted Shelly: "Shelly, I'm casting my vote for you. It's the final five vote, we all want to win. I have had to cut my close allies in the past and unfortunately it'll happen too tonight." Brenda voted Shelly: "This is a intense vote, but you're prepared. Bye girly." Wes voted Shelly: "I like you a lot but there's no room for big players like you. Hopefully Bailey is next finally..." Shelly voted Wes: "I don't think you have any chance at winning this game, but this vote is to weaken Joaquin. I'm pretty confident that I don't have the majority on this one but whatever. We'll see what happens." Final Words "That was such a roller-coaster. I've had so much fun while playing, everything was worth it. I'm honored to be seen as the best player of the season. Of course they had to take me out, I was gonna drag them through the mud and back if I reached final tribal council. Bye lovers and haters of me, kisses Shelly." - Shelly, 5th Place Menyoroti During the night, Joaquin feels very good. Bailey is happy too. Wes feels good as well but Brenda is feeling kinda down. Joaquin and Wes are sitting together. Joaquin looks at Wes and he tells him that reaching the end is just a matter of time now. Him, Wes and Brenda will reach final tribal council and Joaquin will win the game. Final Immunity Challenge The final immunity challenge is won by Bailey, unexpectedly. Menyoroti Back at camp, Bailey is feeling on top of the world. She didn't expect to win the final immunity challenge. She hugs Brenda, Wes and Joaquin and looks super happy. Joaquin feels a bit bummed because now he has to change his plan. He takes some time for himself. Brenda notices this and she feels a bit weird. She knows that she will probably Joaquin and Wes' target. Joaquin sits in the woods. Wes arrives and tells him that it will be tough tonight at tribal council but he has his back. Joaquin hugs Wes as two good brothers. Joaquin is happy to be close with Wes after all this time. Brenda and Bailey are getting ready for tribal council. Brenda says that it's coming down to a tiebreaker tonight. Bailey agrees and therefor, they need to vote Wes. Wes is weaker than Joaquin and Brenda will beat Wes easier than Joaquin. Brenda fully agrees. Tribal Council The final four; Bailey, Brenda, Joaquin and Wes arrive at tribal council. Jeff asks Bailey how it feels to be sure of a spot at final tribal council. Bailey says it feels surreal to have a chance to plead her case to the jury and maybe even win a million dollars. Jeff then asks Joaquin if he feels in danger tonight. Joaquin nods, smiling. It will be a major catastrophe, because a challenge will determine who is getting through. Everyone votes. Jeff then reads the votes. . . . First vote... . . . . . . Brenda . . . . . . Brenda . . . . . . Wes . . . . . . Wes Two votes Wes, two votes Brenda which means we will head to the tie-breaker challenge. Joaquin shakes his head, knowing why the two girls went for Wes. Bailey keeps her fingers crossed while Joaquin looks uneasy. Brenda and Wes battle it out in the tie-breaker challenge which gets won by Brenda. This means that Wes is the 10th member of the jury. Brenda jumps and hugs Bailey and later Joaquin as well. Wes congratulates the three finalists and gets his torch snuffed. Votes Bailey voted Wes: "If this works, then me and Brenda are literal icons." Brenda voted Wes: "The last vote of the season is the most important one. Of course, Joaquin is a threat but come on, I played just as hard as he did. I can beat Wes at the challenge and beat Joaquin at final tribal." Joaquin voted Brenda: "Let the final game begin!" Wes voted Brenda: "Wowwww, last vote already? Man, this game went so fast. Brenda you are a warrior but too bad, I have to eliminate you." Final Words "What - a - game. Blindsides, evacuations, people getting removed... rock draws! It's safe for me to say I was part of a very very very impressive Survivor season. Loved meeting everyone." - Wes, 4th Place Last Day At Camp The final three arrive at menyoroti. Joaquin says he's glad to have Brenda and Bailey next to him and he wishes both girls best of luck. Brenda makes a confessional, saying that she never ever dared to dream about making it to the finals. Bailey says that she has developed herself so much as a person, she must win this. Final Tribal Council Bailey, Brenda and Joaquin arrive as the final three players left in the game. They take a seat and look ready to plead their case to the jury. The jury then arrives, consisting of Salvator, Adnan, Marle, Timothy, Mike, Violet, Meghan, Gary, Shelly and Wes. The three finalists get to speak up first. Bailey says that her Survivor journey was one to be never forgotten. She started the season as a shy, innocent and unsure girl. But she managed to pop out as a fierce fighter that went after her targets and fulfilled her goals. Brenda then stands up and says that she had to fight to stay the whole season. She was always a target. She also had developed herself from a very negative girl to a positive girl. Joaquin then stands up and says that he had to see his friends go early, played the game like he wanted to play and never gave up despite having the odds against him. The jury then give their opinions. Salvator praises Bailey's game and is proud to see that his girl made the finale. He's glad that she made it through. She popped out at the right moment and he respects her for that. Adnan is next and he says that he's having a hard time. All three finalists have played a very strong game. He will base his decision of other people their speeches. But one thing is for sure, he loves a good strategic mastermind. Marle then stands up and smiles. She says that Brenda has zero chance on getting her vote. She says that Bailey is having a huge fanbase, based on her innocent-daredevil transformation. She doesn't like that. And finally, she thinks Joaquin only talked to people when he wanted to. Timothy's turn. He looks at the jury and grins. He says that if someone should be a worthy winner, it should be Joaquin. No matter what, Joaquin played with the cards he got and he had never a day he could sit back and relax. He survived like a real beast and he played the best game he could. Joaquin has his vote. Mike coughs and says that he's impressed by Brenda. He loves how she played hard despite being a very obvious target. She has his vote for sure. Violet stands up and claps in her hands for the final three. She says that they have all played a very good game but only one can win it all. She will definitely base her vote on personal and game relationships. Meghan then stands up and says that she's very happy with this final three. She thinks that the person that will win must be someone that had a really impressive story, something they stand for. Gameplay is very important but in her opinion, the final three their gameplay is very impressive already. Gary says that he's not happy with Joaquin giving him false hope. It will cost him the million dollars. Shelly then stands up and says that she's font with the final three as well. She says that a good winner should be capable of all aspects of the game. But she will vote for the person that in her books impressed her the most. And finally, Wes stands up. Wes makes a joke about how he could've won the game unanimously, making some jurors roll their eyes. Wes then says he is grateful to be part of the season and says he will vote for his ultimate winner. All the jurors then vote. Jeff grabs the voting urn and says he will reveal the votes back in the U.S. Reunion Everyone is present, all the cast members, the final three, the jurors and Jeff. Jeff has the voting urn and says that it's time to read the votes for the very last time. First vote... . . . . Joaquin . . . . . . . . Joaquin . . . . . . . . Bailey . . . . . . . . Bailey Two votes Bailey, two votes Joaquin . . . . . . . . Bailey . . . . Joaquin Three votes Joaquin, three votes Bailey... . . . . . . . . . . . . Brenda! . . . . . . . . Brenda . . . . . . . . Brenda Three votes Brenda, three votes Bailey, three votes Joaquin and there's only one vote left. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . The winner of Survivor: Sikuai... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . JOAQUIN! Joaquin jumps and hugs his musketeer Timothy. Bailey and Salvator hug. Everyone claps and look happy for Joaquin. Joaquin has won Survivor: Sikuai in a 4-3-3 vote, one of the closest votes in Survivor history! Votes Salvator voted Bailey: "You earned this, baby. You earned this so badly. I'm glad to cast this vote for you to win. Let's go to Paris with the money! Or New York!" Adnan voted Joaquin: "You played a very strategic game, I'm impressed. And when I'm impressed, it means something good." Marle voted Joaquin: "I almost voted Bailey. But for some reason, you have left some impression on me. Bailey lacked a lot of gameplay early on while you played better. Congratulations." Timothy voted Joaquin: "My brother, my musketeer. You got this one, brother! YOU GOT THIS!!!" Mike voted Brenda: "As promised, you're getting my vote. I wish I could've given you the idol before I got medevacuated. But you didn't even need it. You rock." Violet voted Brenda: "Is this even a surprise? You own it, girl. Get that trophy and slap the bitter b*tches on their face with it." Meghan voted Bailey: "If we like it or not, you have played the best game out of anyone. Pleasure to be voting for you to win the title of Sole Survivor." Gary voted Bailey: "I hate Brenda, I hate Joaquin and I hate you but I hate you the least." Shelly voted Brenda: "I mean, I could've voted for Joaquin and be like 'oh Joaquin played so well ughh'. Nope, in my opinion you are the real mastermind here. You've done really well, Brenda." Wes voted Joaquin: "More than happy to cast this vote for you. You did it!"